Please be Careful With My Heart
by Ryusei Aki
Summary: "―dan yang terpenting, hatiku hanya ada satu hyung. Sekali aku menyerahkannya padamu, maka dia menjadi milikmu selamanya." Cinta mereka, kisah mereka, dan dua hati yang melebur menjadi satu. Special for KyuMin's days, 13-7-13. OS. BoysLove. RCL?


**Based on Fact:**

**Sungmin mendukung Kyuhyun dari awal (dari pertama kali ia masuk ke dalam grup)**. Dia juga berkata, "Hubungan mereka sangat dekat seperti saudara, persahabatan mereka hanya bertambah dari tahun ke tahun, seperti mereka dapat menjadi _sahabat selamanya_, dan mereka akan saling mendukung satu sama lain _di luar penampilan, kami selalu tersentuh ketika kami melihat mereka!_"

―Choi Siwon Super Junior, sesi tanya jawab Skip Beat pada sebuah majalah.

.

.

* * *

**"Aku tau member Super Junior tidak menyukaiku karena bergabung diakhir… tapi aku mengerti"**

**"Mereka harus membagi apa yang berada di antara 11 sampai 13 anggota, jadi berapa banyak ketidaksukaan mereka saat mengetahui bahwa aku bergabung? Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka."**

Mata cokelat _caramel_ itu berkedip sekali.

**"Aku tinggal berpindah dari satu kamar ke kamar lain. Para anggota selalu mengatakan mereka akan memberikanku tempat tidur tapi berakhir dengan mereka tidak membelikannya dan aku diselamatkan ketika penggemar mengirimi aku tempat tidur."**

Kembali, dan akhirnya meloloskan satu kristal bening dari sudutnya.

_'Kyuhyun-ah.. maafkan kami.'_

* * *

**Please be Careful With My Heart**

_._

_._

_KyuMin [Always belongs to each other] || BoysLove || Hurt/Romance || OS || Plotless_

_._

_Special for KyuMin's days, 13-7-13._

* * *

_"―dan yang terpenting, hatiku hanya ada satu hyung. Sekali aku menyerahkannya padamu, maka dia menjadi milikmu selamanya." Cinta mereka, kisah mereka, dan dua hati yang melebur menjadi satu._

* * *

.

.

Larut telah mulai merambahi malam.

Tentu sebagian besar penghuni _apartment_ mewah itu juga sudah berkelana dalam mimpinya. Mungkin, hanya beberapa yang tengah terjaga, atau pun masih 'berjuang' untuk menaiki _lift_ yang menghubungkan _basement_ dengan lantai dimana kamar mereka berada. Cho Kyuhyun salah satunya.

Setelah menghadapi serentetan rintangan macam ceramah _manager hyung_ untuk jadwal besok, penandatangan kontrak iklan, _finishing_ album Japan pertama mereka, dan entah-apa-yang-lain. _Magnae_-yang-tak-lagi-muda itu akhirnya sampai di depan pintu _apartment_ mereka. Segera memasukan _passcode_, dan akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega saat ruangan _familiar_ yang telah menjadi 'rumahnya' belakangan tahun itu terefleksi di mata.

Kyuhyun melepas asal sepatu yang sejak tadi pagi melekat di kakinya. Mulai melangkah malas menuju kamarnya, sebelum akhirnya berbelok ke dapur saat pemuda tampan itu merasa haus di kerongkongan.

"Min _hyung_? Belum tidur?"

Dia bertanya asal. Dengan sebelah tangan yang langsung menyambar sebotol air dingin dari lemari pendingin. "Sedang apa sih?"

Tetap diam.

"_YA_! Jangan abaikan aku, Lee Sungmin!"

Dia yang disebut namanya akhirnya terlonjak kaget saat suara _bass_ Kyuhyun meninggi. Mengerjap beberapa saat, sebelum tersenyum salah tingkah pada si _magnae_. "Kyuhyun-_ah_.. baru pulang?"

Si _magnae_ mendecak kesal. "Sudah dari tadi. Tapi baru saja kau sadari kehadirannya."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum rikuh saat mendengar cibiran itu. Mengusap tengkuknya sekilas hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang telah selesai dengan hausnya mengernyit.

"Ada yang salah, _hyung_?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun makin menatap curiga saat sepasang _foxy eyes _di depannya mengerjap. Bersikap sok polos, yang diketahuinya sebagai satu cara untuk menutupi sesuatu. "Ada yang salah denganmu, _hyung_." putus Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Pemuda itu melangkah pasti sekarang, menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah duduk dengan laptop _pink_ yang terbuka dihadapan. "Sedang lihat apa sih?"

"Tidak! Tidak apa – apa, _YA!_ Jangan seenaknya, Kyu!"

Mengabaikan protes tak suka dari si pemilik _gadget_, si penyuka salju itu dengan sigap mengambil alih si benda canggih berwarna _pink_. Mengotak – atiknya beberapa detik sebelum kembali pada rautnya yang tadi. Tak paham dan heran.

"Kau sedang menonton 'Happy Together', _hyung_?"

Sungmin diam, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatap penuh selidik sang _dongsaeng_. "Jika hanya menonton acara itu, kenapa wajahmu seperti habis melihat korban bencana alam?" selidik Kyuhyun lebih lanjut.

"Hey.." suaranya melembut akhirnya. Saat sebelah tangan itu membawa Sungmin dalam jerat matanya yang sehitam malam. "Mau bercerita sesuatu?"

Beberapa detik berlalu hingga sang _hyung_ bersedia membuka mulut. Berujar lirih, membuat Kyuhyun harus benar – benar menajamkan telinganya untuk menangkap maksud sang _hyung_. Pemuda pecinta pink itu menunduk, dengan sebelah tangan mencengkeram erat ujung kaos.

"Kau.. kami minta ma'af untuk yang dulu, Kyu."

"Eh? Kau bicara apa _hyung_? 'Ma'af'? untuk apa?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya. Hanya untuk menemukan raut bingung yang kentara pada wajah si _magnae_. "Semuanya. Karena telah memperlakukanmu tidak adil, juga tidak pernah menerimamu sejak awal. Sejak debut."

"Apa sih maksud ―ahh… yang dulu, ya.." ganti Kyuhyun yang turut meringis canggung sekarang. Teringat apa yang telah dibicarakannya di acara itu dulu. Penolakan lama, hm?

"Ck.. lupakan saja _hyung_, lagipula itu sudah lama sekali." Dia berucap lamat – lamat, dengan sebelah tangan yang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Kyuhyun bingung hendak merespon macam apa tentu. Masalah ini… yah, bisa dibilang luka lama untuknya sebenarnya.

Tapi―

"Apakah sakit?"

"Hm?"

"Ditolak.. dan diperlakukan sinis oleh orang – orang yang harusnya menjabat sebagai _hyung_mu. Sosok yang harusnya melindungi, dan bukannya tak peduli saat puluhan penggemar diluar sana menghujat." Sungmin berujar hati – hati.

Dia sadar tentu, berapa kali pun Kyuhyun mengelak tentang hal 'ini' setitik ekspresi tak nyaman itu tetap terbaca olehnya. Ck.. menjadi _roommate_ bertahun – tahun sudah cukup menjadikannya sosok yang mengerti si _magnae_ itu luar dalam. Singkat saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa berbohong jika sosok Lee Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa sih? Kenapa tiba – tiba membahas masalah itu?" balas Kyuhyun datar. Rautnya mengkeruh sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memasang _poker face_ yang menjadi andalan. "Sudahlah.. lupakan saja, aku mau istirahat. Malam Min hyu―"

"Ma'af."

Bisikan lirih itu terlontar bersama dengan tangan Sungmin yang terulur. Mencengkeram erat sebelah tangan si _magnae_ yang telah bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau pasti sedih sekali saat itu, sekali lagi ma'afkan aku, Kyu."

Si _magnae_ menghela nafas sejenak. Sebelum kembali mendudukan diri di samping Sungmin. Dia menarik lembut tangan yang berada genggaman _hyung_nya itu. Berhati – hati, agar sang _hyung_ tersayang tidak merasa tertolak. "Rasanya memang sakit _hyung_." gumam Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Dia merubah posisi kini. Mengalungkan dua lengannya guna memeluk pinggang sang mantan _roommate_ dan menyamankan kepala di pundak Sungmin. Dengan begini, aroma khas pemuda manis itu bisa diregukknya sepuasnya. Merasakan rasa nyaman yang sama, yang tak berubah sejak dia pertama kali memeluknya bertahun lalu.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta untuk bergabung dengan kalian dulu, tapi _Seongsaengnim_ yang memutuskan semuanya. Beliau berkata bahwa bergabung dengan Super Junior adalah cara tercepat untuk menjadi _soloist_. Lagi pula, memang aku siapa? Aku hanya artis baru yang tak punya hak menolak saat ditempatkan dimana pun bukan?

Yang tak kuduga hanya respon kalian. Walau sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk diperlakukan 'sebagai anggota baru', aku tidak pernah menyangka jika kalian sebenci itu padaku. Waktu pertama dulu, aku sering berfikir, apa salahku? Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku berbeda?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan saat merasakan matanya memanas. Semua orang tahu dia bukan orang yang mudah menangis. Tapi dia sendiri pun tak mengerti kenapa dua mata itu selalu dengan mudahnya mengalirkan air mata jika berhubungan dengan si _magnae_.

Pemuda manis itu hanya bisa menggerakan tangannya sekarang. Mengusap lembut rambut ikal lebat milik pemuda yang kini menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk lehernya. Memberinya kenyamanan, juga ungkapan sayang saat Kyuhyun tengah mengeluarkan apapun yang menjadi sakitnya bertahun lalu.

"Aku benar, kan _hyung_? Jika hanya karena masa _training_-ku yang sebentar, bukankah ryeonggu juga seperti itu? Dia bahkan hanya _training_ dua bulan. Tapi kenapa kalian menyambutnya dengan hangat? Kenapa jika denganku kalian bersikap tak acuh? Apa menurut kalian aku yang dulu benar – benar tak pantas untuk bergabung bersama Super Junior?

Kau tahu _hyung_? Hanya Yesung _hyung_ dan Ryeonggu yang baik padaku saat itu. Mereka mau menerimaku, entah kenapa, tapi mereka tidak mengabaikanku. Mereka memperlakukanku layaknya dongsaeng, yah.. walau hanya perhatian kecil, tapi aku senang. Mereka baik, tidak sepertimu dan _hyungdeul_ yang lain yang memilih bersikap dingin dan menganggapku tak ada."

"Ma'af.."

Kyuhyun terkekeh lemah. Masih pada posisinya yang menyandar nyaman di bahu mungil sang _hyung_, _magnae_ itu kembali berujar. "Tidak perlu, _hyung_. Kau memang dingin di awal, tapi tak lama, kau malah menjadi _hyung_ yang paling baik padaku. Berbagi tempat tidur, mengingatkanku makan, mengajariku menari, belajar membuat ramen…"

Si penyuka salju itu menegakan tubuhnya kini, tersenyum lembut sembari menangkup wajah manis sang _hyung_ yang tengah menahan tangisnya. "Hey.. jangan sedih."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melarangku bersedih? Kau bercerita seolah aku jahat sekali saat itu. Ma'afkan aku, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku memang bodoh, harusnya aku dulu tak perlu mendiamkanmu. Aku seorang _hyung_, tapi bisa – bisanya aku iri karena _vocal_mu yang lebih bagus dariku. Ma'af.."

"Ck.. kau memang bodoh, _hyung_~" kekehnya pelan. _Magnae_ itu mengacak lembut rambut halus Sungmin. Sebelum ganti menarik yang lebih tua dalam pelukan. Merengkuhnya erat dalam lingkupan lengannya yang kokoh.

"Dengar, hal itu sudah lama sekali. Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali. Semua baik – baik saja sekarang. Kalian semua menyayangiku, bahkan memanjakanku dengan begitu baik setelahnya. _Hyungdeul_ juga sudah mengajariku banyak hal, dan merawatku hingga aku bisa menjadi magnae yang paling menawan di seluruh Korea."

―Kyuhyun mengaduh saat Sungmin mencubit pinggangnya pelan saat ini.

"Ouch.. _okay_, abaikan yang terakhir. Tapi serius _hyung_, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Yang penting kita semua baik – baik saja, lagipula, hal itu juga membawa hal baik padaku. Bisa kau lihat bukan? Aku menjadi sosok yang kuat sekarang, bukan lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang ringkih dan harus berlindung di balik bayang _hyungdeul_nya. Aku juga sudah cukup kuat untuk menjadi _magnae_ yang mampu melindungimu, dan tidak harus kau lindungi setiap saat.

Hanya saja, boleh aku minta satu hal padamu Min _hyung_?"

Sungmin mengernyit penasaran. Tapi hanya bisa mengangguk saat Kyuhyun tak memperbolehkan sosoknya untuk lepas dari rengkuhan. _Magnae_ itu merendahkan kepalanya kini, berbisik sedekat mungkin pada telinga sang _hyung_.

"Tolong jaga 'dia' _hyung_. Tolong, berhati – hatilah dengan hatiku, karena sejak kau menerimaku saat itu, aku sudah menyerahkan hatiku padamu."

Dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kecupan lembut di pipi putih sang _hyung_. Lama, dengan dua mata yang terpejam saat merasa kulit lembut itu terasa hangat dan menyenangkan di bibirnya.

"Ya.. ya, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku janji."

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Membiarkan Sungmin lepas dari dadanya, dan balas menatapnya lembut. "Hatiku gampang sekali sakit _hyung_. Karena aku bukan orang yang kuat sepertimu. 'Dia' juga rapuh, dan dengan mudah merasa cemburu saat melihat kau dengan yang lain. Jadi, jangan heran saat melihatku yang bersikap kekanakan jika itu menyangkut dirimu.

―dan yang terpenting, hatiku hanya ada satu _hyung_. Sekali aku menyerahkannya padamu, maka dia menjadi milikmu selamanya."

Sungmin terisak saat ini. Menutup mata erat saat Kyuhyun menghapus bulir air matanya yang jatuh dengan bibirnya. Pemuda manis itu menggigit bibirnya kuat. Trenyuh sekaligus merasa tak percaya jika Kyuhyun menganggapnya setinggi ini. "Shh.. berhenti menangis, Sungmin-_ah_."

"Kyu-Kyuhyun-_ah_.."

"Hm?"

"Jangan berjuang sendiri mulai saat ini."

Si _magnae_ tersenyum saat ini. Penuh kepuasan, terlebih saat Sungmin menarik tengkuknya lembut dan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu kecupan lembut penuh rasa.

_'Tentu, Sungmin-ah.. karena kita akan memperjuangkan kisah ini bersama, sekarang.'_

.

.

.

END

**Ma'af untuk FF yang telat.. ma'af lahir bathin juga minna.. ma'af juga untuk segala kegaje-an dan kesalahan yang saya perbuat selama ini..**

**Terimakasih untuk selalu mendukung saya, dan.. saya cinta kalian!**

From Ryusei Aki, always to you.. #pelukhangatsatusatu XDD


End file.
